Red petals, Golden Justice
by Dragon Scripture
Summary: Ruby Rose fights for what she believes is right, no matter where she is.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby Rose... She's a young huntress in training, and so she always believes in helping others.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Earth?  
Ruby pov**

I woke up my head spinning, as I looked around I realized I was falling trough the clouds.

"Oh SHIT!" I reached around behind me and pulled out Crescent Rose as I shot out the bottom of the cloud. I saw a city below me. Larger then any on Remnant.

I hooked my scythe into the stone side of one and slowly decelerated. and hung there by one arm. Only then did I realize that I had a small duffle bag strapped to me.

"HELP!" I yelled. "I'M STUCK!"

I waited for few minutes while looking around and that's when the entire building shook. "Oh no." I looked down at streets as explosions went off. I wrenched out Crescent Rose and fell to the ground. I landed with a heavy thud. I put away my weapon.

"Ow ow." I looked around me. I ran to the nearest car and pulled out the small child that was trapped in the back, their parents were killed by shrapnel.

"MAMA! DADA!" she cried. I ran as fast as I could noticing a police blockade.

"DON'T SHOT!" I flashed into a storm of petals and reappeared in the center of the crowd behind it. The police chief approached me.

"Where is my niece's parents?" he asked tears in his eyes already knowing the answer.

"Killed by shrapnel, whats happening?" I asked.

"Wonder Woman is fighting a villain, she has it handled." he answered as I handed him the crying child.

"Uncle Henry?" she asked.

"Who is Wonder Woman?" I asked.

"How do you not know who Wonder Woman is? She's known all over Earth."

"Earth? Uh oh..."

"What do you mean Uh oh?" he asked.

At that moment a scantily clad woman flew past us crashing into a police cruiser.

"Wonder Woman! Your weak!" A boy floated over, black lightning sparking off of him and his cat. "Teekl what should we do?"

I wasted little time firing a shot between his eyes. The ice round encased his head in a solid mass. He didn't seem to notice.

As the woman extracted herself from the wreckage of the car I attacked with my scythe my attacks doing little more then distracting the cat.

The ice shattered when 'Wonder Woman' uppercut him forcing him to drop his cat.

"You should clear out of here!" She yelled to the crowd and ass they ran and drew the boy's eyes I grew frustrated that he was ignoring me.

"You can run all you like but Urk!" with the force of the high powered rounds I had driven the back hook right between his legs.

"Nice hit." I got a good look at her, who would wear that in combat, she looked ready to go to the beach. And the stars, all of the colors need work. The boots made it even worse.

"You little..." Wonder woman cut him off when her kick caught him in the throat.

"Klarion the league is coming, surrender." she threatened.

"Fine, I surrender" He disappeared in... a portal?

"Well what to do with you?" She turned to me.

I stood there and looked as innocent as possible with my weapon.

"From the petals you were emitting I'm guessing you have powers?" She asked.

"Maybe..." I disappeared in a flash of petals. and reappeared out of arms reach.

"Okay, whats the story?"

"I remember an explosion in Vale then I was falling trough the clouds."

"Vale?" she asked.

"I think I may have left my own universe, because there are no faunas here, but there are humans, I don't feel any aura's and there was no way that boy was human." I pointed out. "That and the fact that you don't recognize one of the four main kingdoms."

"Great." She held her head.

* * *

A few months later I stood outside the Hall of Justice, in the time I had been here had become Wonder Woman's student. I would train with her, I lived with her. Diana was nice... er then Weiss. I had taken the name Red Reaptress.

And I caused a controversy with the fact that I use bullets. I had to prove they were non lethal... with the non lethal rounds I had... I still had lethal rounds for monsters.

As we waited for the other hero's and their students. I didn't like the cloth scarf I had to wear, it covered mouth and nose though the black silk did go nicely with the rest of my clothes.

"Why do I have to cover my face and you don't?" I asked.

"Because your still a child."

"No one but you knows who I am." I countered.

"Look you will be enrolling in school here."

"School, and why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"Because... fine you got me." she conceded.

In pairs the others arrived. First Batman and Robin, next was Green Arrow and Speedy. Then came Aquaman and his student Aqualad _Real original. _I thought, but he was cute, if a bit fishy.

Next was Flash and Kid Flash, "I told you we would be late." the yellow speedster sounded upset.

We walked through the paparazzi, I wasn't to thrilled with the attention.

"That's Wonder Woman's sidekick, Red Reaptress."

"She's so cute with those eye's."

"You think she's an amazon like Wonder Woman?"

"She's tiny."

"There's Robin, and Speedy, Flashes sidekick."

"Speedy is Green arrow's partner."

"That makes no sense."

The others chatted among each other like old friends. Inside the hall were massive statues of the founding members of the league.

A security door opened and we greeted by Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado. "Welcome sidekicks to the Hall of Justice." the android welcomed us.

Past the door was a large library, Manhunter was explaining how we had access to everything the hall had to offer.

"So your the Red Reaptress, honestly I thought you were a little shorter." I jumped when Robin put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey don't just do that." I turned to the other side kicks.

"Sorry, we haven't met yet, I'm Robin, he's KF. Those two are Speedy and Aqualad."

"I know about you. I've seen the news and all of the good you have done." I shook his hand.

"To be honest you were a surprise when you started teaming with Wonder Woman." Kid Flash held out his had, which had a orange cheese dust on it. I shook it and wiped it off quickly.

"Yeah 'Girl in red slams scythe into supervillains crotch' was not the headline we expected." Aqualad continued.

"So what's your story?" Speedy asked.

"Well it complicated, I think I may have slipped between universes." I answered.

"Well that is complicated." Aqualad placed his hand on my shoulder and I was suddenly glad for the scarf hiding my blush.

Speedy then had a fight with the league. Something about this being a front for tourists, "... The real HQ is a orbiting satellite." that caught my attention.

Batman and Green Arrow had a quick whispered conversation.

"Look son the League have made their decision, and I'm only one member." Green arrow tried to calm his partner, but speedy stormed off

The central came on with the image of Superman, "Attention league, there has been a fire at Cadmus labs."

"Cadmus, I've had my suspicions of the genetics lab for months now." Batman accessed a few files before a man in a top hat appeared in another video call.

"I require the power of the full League, Wotan is blotting out the sun" Zatara informed the Leaguers.

"The local first responders have the fire under control." Superman told them before signing off.

"You four stay here." Batman ordered. And the big time heroes stepped trough the Zeta tube.

We sat in silence, until Kid flash couldn't contain himself. "They keep treating us like kids, worse sidekicks."

"I've been doing this for years, and batman still doesn't trust me. What do I have to do?" Robin asked himself.

"They don't trust us with the basics, they have a secret base in space." Kid flash yelled.

"My king, my teacher, what else is he hiding?"

"Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asked the group.

"Hey Red, whats your view on this?" Kid flash asked me.

"I'm so new to all of this, I'm not even sure why Wonder Woman brought me. But... I do feel a little betrayed." I stood up. "But I know from experience that those in charge are impressed with a willingness to act. If we do something with out them that saves people they will have to respect us some more."

"Cadmus, Batman is suspicious Cadmus, is we figure out whats happening there..." Kid Flash started.

"Take initiative and solve the case before them, and they will have to respect us." Robin finished.

"It will be poetic justice," Aqualad reasoned.

"So what is Cadmus?" I asked.

"I can find that out." Robin went over to the massive computer. "I just need to access the systems files and..."

**"Access denied."** The computer announced.

What we did next was the first of many mistakes that would lead us down a path of... well I can't just tell you can I?

* * *

**Well, I do believe that took long enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"I'm so new to all of this, I'm not even sure why Wonder Woman brought me. But... I do feel a little betrayed." I stood up. "But I know from experience that those in charge are impressed with a willingness to act. If we do something with out them that saves people they will have to respect us some more."**

**"Cadmus, Batman is suspicious Cadmus, is we figure out whats happening there..." Kid Flash started.**

**"Take initiative and solve the case before them, and they will have to respect us." Robin finished.**

**"It will be poetic justice," Aqualad reasoned.**

**"So what is Cadmus?" I asked.**

**"I can find that out." Robin went over to the massive computer. "I just need to access the systems files and..."**

**"Access denied." The computer announced.**

**What we did next was the first of many mistakes that would lead us down a path of... well I can't just tell you can I?**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Cadmus, Supper Boy and... Blue... Me?**

"Oh yeah?" Robin taunted the computer. A few buttons later we see files and flashes of code spread out across the screen.

"Uh how did you do that?" Kid flash asked.

"Same system as the Batcave." Robin smiled as the he quickly backdoored the system.

"Okay project Cadmus is..." Robin was looking through the files.

"A genetics lab, which is headquartered in Washington." I read off the Wikipedia page from my phone.

"Did you just google it?" Robin looked at me, with a look of disappointment.

"Yes, it says here that the founder was inspired by the myth of Cadmus... and the lead scientist is one Dr. Desmond."

"That's more then whats in the Leagues systems." Aqua lad chuckled.

"So lets go help out." I smiled.

* * *

We arrived at the scene of the fire, the two story cement buildings towered had flames spewing out the windows and men in white lab coats called for help. Kid Flash and Aqua Lad helped them while I rushed in to see if anyone else was here, Robin was already hacking their systems. "Really?" I asked.

"Hey Batman's suspicious. And when he has a hunch about something he's usually right." He returned to hacking.

I turned a corner and noticed the elevator was still running... but... "What is that?" I caught a glimpse of something not quite human.

"Red... what is it?" KF asked.

"There's something here." I pointed at the elevator.

The Boy Wonder scanned the machine with his wrist pad. "A express elevator has no place in a 2 floor building."

"Neither what Red saw." Aqua Lad forced open the elevator, and the shaft just kept going down.

"That's why the need it." KF licked his dry lips.

"Welp here we go." I turned into a storm of petals and dropped down plummeting to the bottom. the elevator door had a large SBL52 on it.

I hit the bottom of the shaft with a whosh, petals swirling around me. I looked up and saw that the other sidekicks were entering at a higher level. Robin had dropped something to me. It was a additional wrist pad. I slapped it on and hocked it up to the door, soon after Robin had it open for me.

The hallway... was not normal... red stone that looked like flesh, yellow pods with things floating inside. I walked down the halls, chills rolling down my spine. "What is this place..." I came to a fork in the road...

_Go left sister..._ A female voice spoke in my mind.

"Huh who was that? Where are you?" I asked out loud.

_Shhhh, do you want to be caught, go left and I will answer both questions. _This girl called out again... she sounded like me.

I turn to the left path a take off in a flash. I come to a open door, darkness beyond. The door had a large blue circle, with the words Project Aura. I stepped inside and the door closed behind me locking me in.

"HEY LET ME OUT!" I called out.

_Red Reaptress... Sister_. I turned to the center on the room as the lights came on. Clamped to a sheet of metal in a glass case was... me.

* * *

**No Pov**

During all of this the boyssituation had gone from okay... to bad... to worse... to captured by a teenage clone of Superman.

Now they were locked into cloning pods looking down at the being they had tried to save.

As they slowly brought him over to their side, a hero named Guardian came to collect the super boy, who had a choice to make.

* * *

**Ruby pov**

"I don't understand..." I looked around the room, my round cartridges were laid out on a table.. next to which growing in chambers. "Artificial dust... that's... impossible." Next to that was a unpainted recreation of my weapon. Slowly I turned my eyes back to the center piece of the room. "Whats going on?" I looked up at myself in a black skin tight suit, my rose emblem stitched in to the center, my black hair hung as long as Yang's. Above not me's head was three little... things horns glowing red.

_Please help me... Sister..._ My attention was directed to the control pad. I pressed unlock and she fell to the floor as I rushed to help her. "Thank you Red Reaptress."

"Come on get up." I held her arm over my shoulders and carried her over to the duplicate Crescent Rose.

"Who are you...?" I asked her as I looked for any water to give her.

"I'm your clone... I'm your sister." she tried to stand and she nearly feel over again.

"Hey, hey, hey, stay still, your to weak to move." Our silver eyes met and we shared a smile.

"The gnomes... they just take a lot out of me. I'll be fine." She opened a container and pulled out a large back pack. "They made thousands of rounds, we'll take as much as we can." she pulled another one and started filling it. I did the same, we'd have to sort the rounds later.

She grabbed the weapon and we turned to the door. "Um... you can unlock it right?" I asked me.

"I thought you could." That's when the massive door shook.

"That's a G Troll hide," she tossed me her bag and I hid behind the Dust Chambers. I watched as the door slowly opened as a pair of massive beasts forced it open.

A man matching the image of Doctor Desmond entered. "Sapphire, why are you out of your pod?"

"The Gnomes woke me up when they heard of the intrusion, but I was unable to open the door, sir, is the threat over?" her voice was a stable monotone.

"We noticed that Project Aura was locked down and all sensors are down. And the Gnomes weren't responding... why are there red rose petals Sapphire?"

Sapphire responded faster then I could see, her scythe came out and tripped Desmond, and she bolted past in a flurry of blue petals. I followed suite.

"RED REATRESS IS HERE!" Is all I could hear from behind us.

I soon caught up with her and we zipped up the stairs catching up with the boys and a new guy in white spandex. "Hey Red... and Blue?"

"We'll explain later." we yelled at the same time. We ran through the facility, in airducts and up stairways. We were on Sublevel one when Desmond stepped in front of us.

"I can't let you return to the surface, not while you know whats here, and while you have two of our weapons." he held up a glowing blue flask, "But Project Block Buster will allow me to restore order to Cadmus." In one swift action he downed it.

* * *

**Tune in next week to find out what happens on Red Petals, Golden Justice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Gnomes woke me up when they heard of the intrusion, but I was unable to open the door, sir, is the threat over?" her voice was a stable monotone.**

**"We noticed that Project Aura was locked down and all sensors are down. And the Gnomes weren't responding... why are there red rose petals Sapphire?"**

**Sapphire responded faster then I could see, her scythe came out and tripped Desmond, and she bolted past in a flurry of blue petals. I followed suite.**

**"RED REATRESS IS HERE!" Is all I could hear from behind us.**

**I soon caught up with her and we zipped up the stairs catching up with the boys and a new guy in white spandex. "Hey Red... and Blue?"**

**"We'll explain later." we yelled at the same time. We ran through the facility, in airducts and up stairways. We were on Sublevel one when Desmond stepped in front of us.**

**"I can't let you return to the surface, not while you know whats here, and while you have two of our weapons." he held up a glowing blue flask, "But Project Block Buster will allow me to restore order to Cadmus." In one swift action he downed it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Block Busted**

**Ruby Pov**

I watched with disgust as his body mutated from the liquid, muscle growing faster then his skin could hold, tearing and ripping. "My god..." must of us dodged his lunge... most of us. Kaldur and the new guy got thrown trough the roof. Desmond leaped through the hole and the rest of us followed his example.

"Aqualad! Superboy!" Kid Flash ran up and grabbed Aqualad just as what remained of Doctor Desmond brought his fist down. But the creature was blasted back by Superboy… Right into me and Sapphire's... weapons.

We spun the points into the back of the creature, the hardened metal pierced the torn skin and the enhanced muscles, as we tore out of the former man, it roared in pain and rage. Sapphire was out of his reach... I wasn't.

It grabbed me by the waist and clenched his fist, I felt my aura strain to protect me. I placed Crescent Rose right in its face and started firing, the round digging trenches in the flesh as they glanced off the bone beneath.

I was saved by Superboy when he side checked it onto a... puddle of water? It slid to the center of the room, just as Aqualad sent volts of electricity coursing down the water Sapphire fired two rounds into its chest, the rounds dug an inch into the flesh before the creature was electrified, massive amounts being pulled to the rounds in it's chest.

"We got to clear out!" Robin yelled as the pillars exploded. But the roof came down before we could escape.

* * *

I coughed the dust out of my lungs. I was stuck in the rubble un harmed but stuck. I was knocked prone. I reached behind me and grabbed at my ammo clips and pulled my gravity dust rounds. I pressed the barrel of Crescent Rose against the rubble and loaded the clip. I gritted my teeth and fired, the enclosed bang deafened me. The purple blast launched the concrete trough the air. I looked over at the boys...

At the boys...

Boys...

"Where's Sapphire?" My eyes widen.

Her hand shot up out of the hole over where the guys were. "I'm okay... just... need some clothes." I jogged over and wrapped my cloak around her, the spandex had torn down to the waist leaving her entire upper body bare.

"Ruby... you may want to look behind you." Robin tapped my shoulder.

I slowly looked up and... "Oh... it's the league..." All the league members descended upon the destroyed building, and there we are, torn clothes and bruised.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman And Aquaman look down upon us. SuperBoy walks forward and shows the League the S shield on his white spandex.

"Is that what I think it is?" Batman askes the man of steel.

"He doesn't like being called it." Kid flash steps forward.

"I'm Superman's clone." Sapphire also stepped up next to her fellow clone.

"And I'm Ruby's clone." She keeps my cloak wrapped around her.

"Talk." Is all we hear from Batman

* * *

As the rubble is cleared away to access the lower labs to free the people trapped beneath. The heroes discussed something off to one side.

"How did they get Red's DNA anyway?" Robin asked.

"There was some of my empty cartridges, when I load two or three types of Dust rounds in a mag, I hold some between my teeth. I would guess that's how." I offered.

"So the named you Sapphire?" Kaldur asked.

"Yes... that's because I emitted blue petals instead of red like my sister. I know I was one aspect of Project Aura... I had limited access to the rest of it." She shifted under the red cloth.

"Well Sapphire Rose, welcome to the family... if I find a way home I'll introduce you to the rest of the family." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks sis."

We watched as Desmond was carried away.

"I hope they can reverse what has happened to him." I say mournfully.

"Why? He was a psychopath." Kid flash looked at me strange, "He tried to kill us."

"He should pay for his crimes, but what he did, it affected more then his mind and body... I felt his aura, his soul tear. He's no longer… as human as he was... even the league is referring to him as a creature." I explained.

"She's right, in drinking the vial, he gave something important up." Kaldur placed his hand on my shoulder.

Right then Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Woman walked up to us, "There will be consequences for your actions, you disobeyed orders, hacked league systems, and placed yourselves in harms way."

"Punished for helping out? How's that for a thanks?" Sapphire remarked as she stood up

"Know what I agree with her." Kid joined her.

"What did you say?" The dark knight narrowed his eyes.

"Simple we saved lives here. We can do more then sit on the sidelines." Robin stood up.

"We respect you but that is a two way street." Kaldur also stood up.

"Aqua lad stand down." Aquaman ordered his student.

"Apologies my king but no." Kaldur made a gesture over his heart.

"Why do have to listen to them, it's simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy stepped forward.

"Ruby you have anything to say?" Wonder Woman looked over to me.

"A Huntress must always do what she must to protect the innocent, first lesson my teacher taught me, I intend to stand by that." I stood up as well.

"Your dead set on working as a team?" Batman looked over us.

"We did good work here." I said just as another section of wall collapsed. _Great timing Ruby._

"Very well."

* * *

**Leave you reviews in the box below**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right then Batman, Aquaman, Flash and Wonder Woman walked up to us, "There will be consequences for your actions, you disobeyed orders, hacked league systems, and placed yourselves in harms way."**

**"Punished for helping out? How's that for a thanks?" Sapphire remarked as she stood up**

**"Know what I agree with her." Kid joined her.**

**"What did you say?" The dark knight narrowed his eyes.**

**"Simple we saved lives here. We can do more then sit on the sidelines." Robin stood up.**

**"We respect you but that is a two way street." Kaldur also stood up.**

**"Aqua lad stand down." Aquaman ordered his student.**

**"Apologies my king but no." Kaldur made a gesture over his heart.**

**"Why do have to listen to them, it's simple get on board or get out of the way." Superboy stepped forward.**

**"Ruby you have anything to say?" Wonder Woman looked over to me.**

**"A Huntress must always do what she must to protect the innocent, first lesson my teacher taught me, I intend to stand by that." I stood up as well.**

**"Your dead set on working as a team?" Batman looked over us.**

**"We did good work here." I said just as another section of wall collapsed. _Great timing Ruby._**

**"Very well."**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Cave, a Pair Birds Clash**

We stood in a cave that had no right being as high tech as it was, various heroes were repairing things, Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman were briefing us on the location. "This used to be leagues Headquarters, before it was discovered." Batman started.

"So why do we want to be here?" Kid Flash asked.

"We'll be hiding in plain site." Robin explained.

"Red Reaptress, Blue Reaptress and Superboy, you will be staying here." Wonder Woman ordered.

"Ummmm? What?" I was slightly confused.

"The petals, all the petals. I live in a apartment." my hero mentor closed the conversation.

"The seven of you will be dispatched on covert missions by me, Black Canary is in charge of training, and Red Tornado is in charge of over seeing you all." Batman left little room for argument... except for...

"Seven? There's only six of us." And at the moment the Zeta tube activated and two aliens stepped trough.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's Niece, Miss Martian." the dark knight moved to one side.

"Red, blue and green this just keep getting better and better." Wally was a little too obvious.

As we got acquainted to the base and the new teammate, the heroes left one by one.

* * *

**No Pov**

In the midst of a deep forest far from the team's headquarters, a wind kicks up the leaves, swirling in a tight spiral, as the foliage is pulled in to it the wind stops and a man lands lightly on his feet. Taking a swig from a canister, the golden liquid quenched his thirst. "All right kid where are you?" He asked himself before walking into the woods.

Not much longer he found himself on the edge of a small town and he began asking around.

"Excuse, me but have you seen this girl?" he held up a thin see through device, on it was a image of him and a girl in red and black clothes.

"Why that looks like Red Reaptress, I heard she was in Washington D.C. the Capitol." One man answered.

"Thank you." the dark grey haired man put the device in his pocket and went to the town library to find a map.

"What's your name by the way?" the local asked.

"Qrow Branwen."

* * *

A few days later he stood outside the ruins of Cadmus labs, "Where are you?" as he stood lost in thought.

"Why are you tracking my sidekick?" A female voice brought him back to reality.

"Sidekick? Oh your referring to Ruby." He slowly turned around.

"How do you know her name." her eyes narrowed, her outfit left little to the imagination. Very brightly too.

"Yes, after all she know well. Now where is my niece?" he reached behind him.

"Your niece? You look nothing a like." Wonder Woman reached for a lasso

"Well I am a battle hardened Huntsmen, she's a inexperienced child." Just then a bolt of red came racing down the street.

"UNCLE QROW! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" Came the bubbly voice of the reaper, who clung to his arm.

"Ozpin."

"How's everyone?"

"Their worried sick,"

"Why are you here?"

"To keep an eye on you until we can get back."

"Ruby you really know this man?" Dianna stepped forward.

"He's the one who trained me." She swung from his arm.

"Okay... Lets head back to the cave..." Wonder Woman just walked off.

* * *

**Ruby Pov**

We stepped out of the Zeta tube, to find that the others were training with Black Canary... well almost all of them.

"Where's Sapphire?" I asked still hanging from Qrow's arm.

"She had nightmares again, she hasn't slept all week, Manhunter is helping her right now, who's that?" Black Canary pointed at Qrow.

"My uncle Qrow, he taught me how to fight." I swung right off and landed on my feet.

"I would very much like to see just how he fights, given your hand to hand skills." I turned bright red.

"I'm a sniper!" I complained, I still had a sore spot from my last training session with the blonde woman.

"Very well." He moved on to the training deck and the team joined me to watch.

"No weapons." Qrow groaned as he took out his blade and tossed it to me.

As each fighter put up their fists and stared each other down the tension was palpable.

3...

2...

1...

"Begin."

Canary struck first, attempting to land a blow on Qrow's chin, her fist only to be stopped by his aura. her then brought his knee up into her stomach doubling her over before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back. "I don't like putting a woman in this position." She kicked a leg into his stomach and pushed off landing in a roll.

"Your gonna have to try harder than that..." As she was talking Qrow took out his flask and after he took two swigs from it she kicked it out of his hand, the liquid spilling. "Focus."

"I am." He landed a blow under her chin forcing her back. A kick deadened her right arm. Blows to the gut forced her back. She took a deep breath.

"Qrow! LOOK OUT!" I yelled just as the scream came, Qrow stuck dead center. But he slowly stepped forward, step by step, and to keep him dead center she stepped back, slowly the path began to turn, until...

"GAH!" Black Canary yelled as she fell in a puddle of... whiskey.

"Loss Black Canary."

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled.

"What is with all the noise!?" Sapphire came down the hall.

"Ruby why is there a blue you?" Qrow asked as he looked between me and the flask now back in his hand.

* * *

**And Done!**

**REVEIW DAMNIT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
